Feliadorus de Glammerau
'''Feliadorus Melenea Azrielus Saylan Grasper Olenturus de Glammerau abn Liseterau Cralmeriad fon Glessarelea-Manerales VII'(フェリアドラス メレニア アズリエラス セーラン グラスパー オレントゥラス ド グラメロー アブン リセテロー クラルメリアッド フォン グレッセーレリアマネラレス) or simply Feliadorus de Glammerau,is the one of most powerful wizards in history, a wandering scientist mage and adventirer. A quiet man with melancholic face, he, despite his young-looking appearance, actually more than two times older than Zeref, and lives at least for 970 years. He is the last King, and in general the last representative of the Darvelscas Kingdom, a small nation, based on Darvelscas Island,destroyed by other nations in a bloody war for the use of magic, which then was forbidden in other countries in that time. Mortally wounded in furious battle, the young king had seen the meteor rain, which was actually a fall of a huge number of giant Lacrimas, and at this moment one of the crystal shard stuck in his chest, and merged with the heart. After that, all his wounds were cured, and the magic power restoration was accelerated. Born with immenserely powerful magical aura and talent, Felladorus wiped out the enemy army. But after three years of bloody resistance, where he earned the nickname Formula (式 Shiki) for his knowledge in the difficult areas of magic, but Darvelscas Kingdom was erased from world map and Feliadorus was presumed dead. Actually, he escaped and faked his death. Seeking revenge for his family adn country, Feliadorus learned about his eternal youth and trained about 200 years, learning powerful spells and developing his Summoning Magic. With help of new army, he started to destroy cities, killing people and play off against each other the countries that destroyed his home. Concealing his person, thirty years later, he started a war between the two countries and revealed himself in three years, went out to the battlefield under the banner of his fallen homeland. With his power, he began to devastate the battlefields, and since magic has just begun to recognize, no protection was in the countries. Army of ordinary people were not able to cope with the devastating spells or resist the incredible power of mythical monsters. But at some point of time he was horrified by his actions and disappeared from view. Why he refused revenge and became humane again - is unknown. Three hundred years later, he appeared in Ishgar, as an ally of humanity and the dragons that want peace with people. During the war he was able to fight with a lot of dragons, and get the nicknames Blinding (ひどい Hidoi), because he had blinded seven dragons and Spell Creator (創造主のスペル Sōzōnushi no superu) for creating complex spells that could fool even dragons. He knew in the face of many of the major figures of the war - Igneel, Acnologia, Zeref, Atlas Flame, Grandeeney, Metallicana, Skiadrum, Wesslogia, Anna Heartfilia and Mard Geer Tartatos. But he did his best to not leave any trace in history and in the end, he began to travel for adventures and new knowledge, promising himself that he would never allow himself to give in to angry feelings and will always reach out to everyone. Appearance Feliadorus was born almost ten centuries ago, but he still has appearance of a young man with long dark blue hair, hazel eyes and light skin. He has delicate feature of the face, small round nose, thick eyelashes and thin eyebrows. He also have tail and well-muscled body, but left side of his torso is riddled with ugly scars and burns. Young Feliadorus looks like small copy of himself, alber with short hair. His clothing consisted of short robe to his waist, wide trousers, capes and hunting boots. Until adulthood, Feliadorus wore earrings, as well as all the men in his country. As a king, he wore white clothes and numerous accessories - a silver bracelet on his right arm, a heavy gold necklace, and pendant with a purple stone. Under the white clothes, he weared a long purple robe, made in eastern style. White coat-gown could be tied with a few knots and resembled more like a cape. In cold weather, former king wore a dark blue or black coat, studded with precious fur and cloak with a silver clasp. On his feet he wore boots, reaching to the knees. At various events, he wore expensive clothes, embroidered with gold and silver, and silk capes with banners of the Royal Family. The dress was of itself a silk shirt, leather jacket, pants and boots with a pointed toe. Now, Feliadorus did not change his style, and continued to wear a dark blue coat of a strong fabric with silver buttons. Legs closing by modern knee-high boots with rigid soles. Pants have a lot of pockets. On top, he wears a cape of chainmail with short sleeves and a heavy cloak with a huge metal disc behind the back. Twelve hieroglyph are drawn on the disc - 火''(fire), ''水(water), 地''(earth), ''風(wind), 嵐''(storm), ''氷(ice), 木''(wood), ''熔(lava), 闇''(darkness), ''光(light), 命''(life), ''死(death) Personality History Magic and Abilities Archive (古文書 Ākaibu): A rare, quite complicated type of Magic, which allows to user control and convent information of any kind, source and size. Normally, Archive known as magic, what can convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. By using magic power, Ethernano particles from air and many confusing magical laws, user creates something similiar to space-time pocket, but non physical. This pocket is magical, and used like information holder. Mage can create many different matrices, which consist of a set of runes. Those matrices are sub/half-spells, which used to control information. Archive is actually these magical matrices that can be used for different purposes - the preservation, processing and transmission of information. Archive provides information mentally or via the interface - like the magician only wish. Archive can scan absolutely everything - magic, people, land, air, or even poison in a glass. Archive can be used in the war as a means to scan the number of the enemy, his weapons, ammunition and tactical schemes of movement - what is sometimes called the Power of a Cold Mind (冷たい心の力 Tsumetai kokoro no chikara). Data processing speed is huge. But the information control is just one of the possibilities of this magic. Archive can create something similar to the organic connection, allowing you to communicate over vast distances. Fighting side - the creation of force fields and telekinetic strokes - can also be used with destructive force Organic link is created through the merger of two matrices in the distance and can be used as a "conductor" - for example, to look at the world through the eyes of whom was imposed communication, using the magic screen of Archive. Archive - an intellectual magic, and it can be learned by people, who were gifted intellectually from birth and have analytical mind. Due to its ability to analyze information, Archive can be used as a means to dissipate immobile spells, such as Jutsu Shiki, different rune trap, or even magical castles. Magic of this type based on the use of runes, which write those or other laws of magic, and through external influence of magic particles themselves are almost impenetrable barriers can withstand the most devastating spells. Archive penetrates itself spells mechanism - for any spell rune has a matrix through which the magical power is produced in the form of spells. Archive alters the code, without which magical power could't turn into a spell and adjusts it for yourself. Even without ruining the magic, the magician makes this spell as own and manipulates the spell as he wills. *'Information Transfer' (情報転送 Jōhō tensō): A major spell, which can be used by all of Archive users, alber with different mastery. The user can transfer any loaded information into muman mind. To start the Information transfer, wizard create a matrix and sends it into target's mind. Archive user and his target are connected by magical link, which can't be revealed even by sensors. The uniqueness and usefulness of this spell is that, the connection is only mental and working in the same direction, so that the caster will not be affected if the target is hurt or dying. If the target has enough strength and predisposition, the caster can download the "knowledge" of sertain magic, even if the target has never before used a spell. This is true even of very powerful spells, like "Urano Metria". *'Sight of Wisdom' (知恵の光景 Chie no kōkei): Also known as "Eyes of Strategy" 戦略の目 Senryaku no me, and Feliadorus main pride. Almost half of Feliadorus; Archive power consists of stis spell. Whem Feliadorus accidentaly Archive on his own eyes, he creates a new spell with new abilities, which become immensely important part of his battle strategy. **'Telescopic Vision': The first and most simple possibility of new eyes is zoom in and out objects, within a radius of no more than a kilometer. To zoom the object, that is farther than five hundred meters, Feliadorus need to stay without move and concentrate. **'Magic Scanner': Feliadorus can see and scan every type of magic, which even was in sight. However, only loaded inside Archive magic can be scanned, so Feliadorus cannot scan any magic, he didin't added into data. But if he had seen the magic, even in the picture, then the eye will give the distance to the object, trajectory of the flight of spells, number of magic accumulation and best way of protecting or evading. **'Area of Safety': When Sight of Wisdom shines brightly, fifty meters around Feliadorus is covered by invisible magical pulse. By reflecting from any living and non-living object, pulse return to Feliadorus' mind in a vision of trajectory. He sees illusory doppelganger of anything, which rapidly rushes to him. That doppelganger is actually an reflected trajectory of attack or move, whick the enemy will do in the nearest future(no more that six seconds). *'Dolore Tortura' (無痛で拷問 Mutsū de gōmon, Painless Torture): This spell is a antipode of "Information Transfer". Feliadorus calls it Information Harvester, because of it's quick and strong work. This spell creates the same magic link as "Information Transfer", but runs in the other direction. Instead of "transfering" any information "into someones mind" it "consuming the knowledge out of human brain". Magical matrices pumps the important information out of target's mind, making this spell perfect weapon in order to obrain information. Information can be obtained even from a unconscious human, or even from a corpse, if the person had been dead no more than three days. Magic force penetrates deep enough to scan even dead brain and find the remains of nerve impulses, which is information. *'Organic Radar' (有機のレーダー Yūki no rēdā): A spell of immense radius, created for tracking and finding people, if their profiles is in data. User creates Magical Sigil (魔法の印章 Mahō no inshō), that both the transmitter and the recipient of the information. It cannot be uses just like a regular spell - you need to install it on any object. It can be wood, stone, tower. But it's best to install a sign on the bird or animal - is also possible. With the help of the sign between the bird and the caster connection is established and the magician is able to control the animal with a power of thought. Them, the sigh star to ripple and create magical pulses, so thin and light that they are almost impossible to detect even the sensors. They are looking for the right person, probing the surface and in the case of a finding, the caster will know about it. Each person is unique, has its own DNA, fingerprints and most importantly - the magical power. Archive even scan unique code of magical power, beyond which it can find a man, even if he uses magic to hide. *'Interactive Interface: Center of Coordination' (対話型インターフェース：連携のセンター Taiwakata intāfēsu: Renkei no sentā): The spell creates numerous matruces around the magician, who turn it eto the necessary equipment - screen, keyboard, transfer and three-dimensional map of the area. Around created a solid spatial barrier, making the entire process invisible to unwanted guests. Force wall, formed from a vast number of magic formulas, creates a very strong barrier. If it would be attacked, Ethernano particles rushes to the collision point and thus further strengthen the protection of the problem area. Spell perfectly combinates with Organic Radar. Three-dimensional map can easily show the teritory of several countries, including the landscape, resources and troops, thanks to the magic surge, which can cover hundreds of square kilometers. Strengtened magical screens will show everything that got in the field of Organic Radar. Thus you can find the location of any base on the territory of any country. If the object is protected by magic spell will reveal the type, size and cancelling code, if that magic loaded into Archive database. *'Telepathy' (念話 Terepashī): This is a type of Magic that allows the user to be able to talk with other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. The amount of people a Mage can connect with at one time all depends on the user's own Magical ability. Also, while connected with others, every one that is connected can talk with each others. To use it, Feliadorus creates a matrix in the form of the sigil, which usually attaches to the target and establishes psychic link. Thus, strengthened by a matrix, telepathic communication can be used over longer distances. Dark Écriture (闇の文字 (闇のエクリテュール) Yami no Ekurityūru): is a Caster Type Magic involving the usage of writing runes for various effects. t is a Magic that allows the caster to write runes, some times without a writing tool such as a pen or a quill,for various types of effects. Essentially, the spells used for this Magic work only on what the caster writes with it; in other words, what they write goes as follows, making it a sort of "rule" in using Dark Écriture. The properties of the magic is centered on the writing of the runes; however, if rewritten correctly, the effects will change. The runes can be written on an object, person, or even in midair for the effects to take place. The runes can be written for different purposes, such as traps, and offensively can be cast upon an opponent to inflict either physical or mental injury. The caster can also conjure an element for usage of this Magic, like poison. Death is also a possible effect. However, simple usage of this Magic that is convenient for the user, such as teleportation or flight, can also be used. Another type of spell is actual transformation, in which the caster is able to transform themselves and be granted a different appearance, even strength. The mastery of the wizard, using Dark Écriture, depending not only on the magic power and runic power, but also the number of runes and combinations. The number of combinations is enormous, and depends not only on the user's skill, but also some of the magic laws and regulations that and violation will lead to disastrous consequences. Dark Écriture can also be placed in the eye, and thus increase the writing speed of magic runes. With the combinations you can create a variety of spells, attack, defense, binding, transforming, and so on. As is known, the runes can cause great mental or nervous disorders, acting not just on the body, but the nervous system, responsible for the most important functions of life. *'Dark Écriture: Teleportation': The user seems to be able to teleport by turning themselves into many runes. These runes float in the air freely and go to the place where they unite to form the user's body again. Category:Immortal Category:Archive Magic User Category:Dark Ecriture Magic User Category:Gravity Magic User Category:Summoning Magic User Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Evil turned good Category:Wandering Mage Category:Explosion Magic User Category:Crystal Magic User